


Love Minted in a Cup

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, mentions of: Korwa Metera Catherine Lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: As winter approches, Djeeta finds it difficult to get a present for Sandalphon. However, inspiration hits from an unexpected place.
Relationships: Djeeta/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 18
Collections: GBF Secret Santa 2020





	Love Minted in a Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello [Master_Hands](https://twitter.com/Master_Hands)! I'm your secret santa! I loved the prompts you gave me so I hope you enjoy this fic! Happy holidays and have a good time!

The holiday season was approaching the Sky Realm with the weather getting colder. The cooking of warm foods, the crackle of the fireplaces, the furious chatter among children about whether they would get Christmas gifts from Santa; they all were signs of the winter festival coming closer. The Grandcypher was preparing for the festivities as well. Today it docked onto a merchant island, hoping to shop for presents along with other supplies.

Djeeta stepped out of the weapons market, sack full of sparring and training equipment. That took care of her main duty for today. The joy of completing the task was short-lived as she looked at the other item on her list. Buying gifts for her companions was usually an easy task. As crew captain, she was well-acquainted with the tastes of her crew mates. Most of them liked equipment related to their hobbies or fighting styles.

However, try as she could, the blank next to ‘Sandalphon’ remained empty. She wasn’t sure what present could properly convey how she felt about him, that she wasn’t seeing him just as another crew member.   
That he occupied a special place in her heart.

Lyria looked at the captain’s list, and understood why she was upset. “Don’t worry Djeeta! I’m sure if we shop together, we’ll find something that Sandalphon would like!”

“Yeah! Three heads are better than one when it comes for ideas!” Vyrn exclaimed. Djeeta smiled a bit from the support she was getting, maybe today she would find the perfect gift.

They looked at the many shops that held souvenirs and gifts, even the ones for romantic gifts. The gifts looked pretty and caught her eye; like a grumpy brown teddy bear or the white vase with a pattern of birds, none of them really felt like something that Sandalphon would particularly enjoy.

Djeeta returned to the skyship, dejected and feeling the sense of defeat as the main holiday approached closer. She knew that when it came to gift-giving, it was the thought that counted and she knew Sandalphon would appreciate any gift. It still didn’t mean she shouldn’t try though. She went to sleep that night, mind still thinking of possible gifts to give to him.

***

“Man, getting presents is the best! Especially during this time of the year,” Metera said, gliding towards the table where Djeeta and a few more girls were sitting. “What presents are you hoping to get this year?”

“Are you using this as an excuse to find out what we like?” Korwa asked with a light chuckle.

Metera smiled back, “Nah, I already planned what I’ll give to each of you. I definitely won’t change that so easily! I’m here cause dear captain wanted to talk so I assumed it was about this!” she said looking over at Djeeta.

“Well actually, I came to ask about getting a present for someone…” Djeeta looked at her cup of tea sheepishly.

The erune girls looked at each other in surprise, then giggled. While they knew their captain was the most reliable at missions, they didn’t expect her to come to them for this sort of advice. Metera peered at her captain, “Hehe you always were a straightforward gal! And I bet from your blush it’s for someone you have affection for! Is it that oh so broody primal angel hunk?”

“Now now, you’re embarrassing the poor captain!” Korwa said, comforting the red-faced Djeeta. “So what seems to be the problem?”

“Well, it’s not like that there aren’t gifts to buy, it’s just that it doesn’t seem meant for him…”

“Ah, I know exactly what you mean, you wish to give him something tailor made for him, or something that he would definitely love!” Djeeta nodded at Korwa’s explanation. “I’ve come across that desire while designing dresses for my clients. So, it comes to taste then!”

“Doesn’t he like making coffee? Like I remember him running the cafe back in Auguste whenever we have our summer break!” Metera mused, “Hey that’s an idea there! Make him something that’s worth being on his menu!”

Djeeta mused, “But wouldn’t that be too simple?”

“Sure but, it comes from your heart, and as a coffee lover he’s sure to appreciate it!” Catherine came in, picking up their empty cups. “Trust me, sometimes the best way to a man’s heart is the simple things in life.”

Djeeta sat there, thinking on this new direction for gifts. Perhaps there was a potential idea for a gift.

***

While Sandalphon made coffee, Djeeta had noticed the lack of seasonal drinks. Granted he only ran Cafe Millenia when they went in the summer. She remembered the fruit shakes and drinks he made with the local produce, which were delectable with the summer heat. This convinced her to try making a winter-y drink. Perhaps then he could consider the idea of making his seasonal business into a more permanent establishment.

She always liked observing Sandalphon brewing coffee, and she observed the sort of sweets Vane baked for the children of the crew at this time of the year. There were certain flavours that kept popping up time and again. Peppermint and chocolate were the most noticeable, and she knew chocolate and coffee went together very well.  
There was also whipped cream that he put on the desserts. She knew Sandalphon put a cream layer on some orders of his coffee, that could work too. She collected the necessary ingredients and started preparing the coffee.

The first attempt of the drink, she gagged at the overwhelming flavour of the peppermint with the bitterness of the coffee. It created an unforgettable taste, and not a good way. The second try wasn’t any better either. The flavour of chocolate came through too strongly this time, and while it was certainly an improvement, it definitely wasn’t coffee.

She hissed in annoyance. He definitely made this look way easier than it was. But, she still had to try getting it right. She had fought countless monsters and primals. She wasn’t going to accept defeat over a coffee! 

“Do you need help?” A voice came from behind her. In quick reflex she took the knife as a weapon and pointed it to the source, quickly relaxing when she saw it was just Lucio. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you! You just looked so tense I thought I could be of assistance.”

Djeeta sighed, but then perked up. “Well, I’m making a dish for Sandalphon, would you help with giving a second opinion on the taste?”

“Of course. Would you like me to wait here or in the dining hall?”

“Here, we don’t want him getting any idea of the gift.”

After various trials of tinkering and mixing the ratios of ingredients, Djeeta finally found the perfect balance that brought out the distinct bitterness of coffee that was complemented with the peppermint, and a hint of sweetness from the chocolate and whipped cream. The warm concoction tasted excellent to her, but she knew that her tongue was probably fatigued from previous taste tests. She handed it to Lucio, who stood patiently during her experiments. “Here, your reward for waiting.”

He hummed, “This tastes rather refreshing; it was made with a special ingredient after all.” He placed the cup down on the counter with his signature knowing smile.

Djeeta gave an elated sigh, “Yes! I made sure to get the best quality of ingredients I could find!”

“That is nice but that’s not what I meant.” Lucio simply smiled at her confused expression, finished his cup, and headed out of the kitchen after wishing her luck on the gift-giving.

Djeeta snapped out her confusion, brushing off the strange remark. Try as she could, she could never get used to Lucio’s cryptic statements. She tried to focus on replicating the recipe a few more times instead, noting the quantity of ingredients she used to make the perfect blend.

***

The day of the festival arrived. Djeeta had gotten up early, or more accurately hadn’t slept all night from excitement and prepped the special coffee for Sandalphon. She knew he woke up early to prep coffee for the crew every morning, so she had set an alarm to wake herself up before him. It was a good idea to store the mocha blend in a flask, since it made preparing the coffee easier. Just as she finished sprinkling chocolate shavings on the whipped cream, the Primarch showed up.

“Oh, Singularity, you’re awake early,” Sandalphon said, looking a little confused, even more so when seeing the cup she was made.

“Good morning to you too, Sandalphon. And I told you to call me Djeeta!” she said, and turned to give the cup to him.

He blinked a bit, puzzled at the mug in front of him, “What...is this?”

“I tried to make a holiday coffee for you! Since you always come up with drinks and menu items, I thought you would like this gift.”

“But, why a gift?”

“It’s the winter festival season dummy! You give gifts to the ones you love! Now drink up before it gets cold.”

Sandalphon grumbled at Djeeta’s pushy behavior. Yet he looked at the cup and took a sip in front of the eager captain, eyes wide as he tasted the coffee. “This is really good! How did you make this?”

Djeeta smiled happily, heart overjoyed at his reaction. “Well it was easy! I tried to take the flavours that you usually make desserts with, and put them in coffee! I tried to not make them overpower the coffee though since I know how you like that flavour.”

Sandalphon blushed a little, “You made this with me in mind?”

She nodded, “I didn’t know what else to give you, and you are very special to me, so I wanted to give you something you’d love.” At that moment, Lucio’s words echoed in her head. It clicked finally about what Lucio meant, she made the recipe with love.

“Th-thank you very much, Djeeta.” Sandalphon said, his eyes avoiding hers and focusing on the mug. “Could you show me? It might make a good addition to the cafe.”

“Of course, but first, you got cream on your mouth.” She leaned over and swiped the cream off with her thumb. Sandalphon in reflex, licked her thumb. “Mmm even the cream is good…”

Feeling the room get slightly warmer than before, Djeeta hurriedly turned to find the ingredients and demonstrate how she blended the drinks. Sandalphon observed quietly, humming in agreement at odd intervals, and then trying to replicate the brew along with some tweaks of his own. The two spent the rest of the morning brewing coffee for the rest of the crew, getting closer to each other and learning more and more as the days on the Grandcypher go on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! Kudos, concrit and comments are appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter [@BChessmaster](https://twitter.com/BChessmaster)


End file.
